Lake Wars
by KandEluvGLEE
Summary: This story is pretty much Cheaper by the Dozen 2, but with Glee characters. There are two families' the Martinez and the Shuesters. Going back to the lake was the best thing for the family at the time, they would grow stronger. That's until trouble comes knocking and the whole lake turns into a battle field best family wins.
1. Chapter 1

_ This story is pretty much Cheaper by the Dozen 2, but with Glee characters. There are two families' the Martinez and the Shuesters__**. **__Going back to the lake was the best thing for the family at the time, they would grow stronger. That's until trouble comes knocking and the whole lake turns into a battle field best family __**wins.**_

Characters

David Martinez and Holly Holiday

Twins-Noah "Puck" and Santana **AGE-18**

Triplets- Brittany, Quinn, and Sam** AGE-17**

Blaine** AGE-15**

Adopted- Mike** AGE-15**

Will and Shelby

Twins- Rachel and Matt **AGE-17**

Kurt **AGE-16**

Adopted- Mercedes and Tina and Rory **AGE-16**

Finn **AGE-18**

Artie(can walk) **AGE-15**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Rachel POV**

In life people tell you you're going to hate some people and loves other , they tell you you're going to make best friends and worst enemies and it just so happens I have 7 of them, and those 7 people are the Martinez family. And my WORST enemy is the one the only Noah "Puck" Martinez. I remember it like it was yesterday…_ I was on my way over to the Martinez' house for our Fourth of July party .We all had dressed up nice to try and impress the family. I thought I could be friends with all of them and our parents would be friends __**man was I wrong. **__Yes of course our parents became best friend but that's the problem I never wanted to see them again after that day. Anyway when we pulled up to their estate I saw a bunch of kids my age and got kind of nervous. They all had these devilish grins on their face like they knew something we all didn't. I shook it off like it was nothing __**but I should of paid a little more attention.**__ I wasn't thinking about what a bunch of middle school kids could do I was think about making 7 new friends. When we were all introducing each other I saw the girl look at me like something was coming little did I know __**something was.**__ They pretended to be nice but I was not buying it just the way the Latina girl looked at me I knew something was up. That's when it happened the broke my family up this Asian boy taking half my family to look at the water slide in their pool. And a group of blonde triplets took the other half in side leaving me standing there_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel POV

_I heard rustling in the bushes and I was starting to get freaked out. All of a sudden a boy with a Mohawk came out of the bushes and threw a slushy in my face. Other than the awful stains the cherry slushy would leave on my white dress, there was something much worse …..__**I am allergic to red die number 7. **__My face began to puff out like a blowfish. Just then I felt a burning, stinging, substance in my hair and lying beside me an empty coffee cup. _

I spent that night in the hospital and now you can probably understand why I deeply hate that family. I can only hope I'll never see any of them ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer sorry we do not own glee. If we did Quinn wouldn't of ever gotten into a car accident. Pairing for this story Blaine/ Kurt Santana / Finn Sam /Mercedes Mike /Tina Matt/ Quinn Puck/ Rachel and Brittany/Rory. **

**Quinn' **

_Ok guys guess what we're going back to the lake _my mom said joy spreading her face. I look over at the rest of my family who had the same reaction as I did pure utter disgust. Then my brother Noah spoke up holly you can't make us go, I have plans this summer dude. ** Don't speak to me like that I am still your mother I'm not a **_**dude.**_ Once he sat down I whispered to him _nice going moron now there's no way out of it, _So that's where adventure starts The next day when driving to the lake I couldn't help but feel like there was one more thing our parents weren't telling us about this vacation but before we got there I was going to find out.

**Puc **

_Holly you can't make us go I have plans this summer dude _that's when her eyes turned to fire and started screaming at me I just tuned her put and sat down , I think Q said something but we all just got up and walked away. On the ride there I was staring out the window watching the city pass by. we were all being banished to life in the outdoors well not really we have a huge mansion and a lake but there's no one around us .I look over at Q who looks deep in thought over something. I started to think which something I do not do a lot is, I mean are parents hate the lake when it's just our family. Oh shit we're not going to be the only family.

**Blaine POV **

I'm really not looking forward to going to the lake this summer. I was about to say something to mom when Puck did. She totally flipped on him and at that point I knew had to keep my mouth shut. Now we are on our way to the lake for 2 months, the whole freakin summer. Wait ….. Don't the Shuester's go on vacation there every summer? Shit. This is going to be one fun summer. I can only hope that that Rachel girl doesn't hate us still. Well I guess there is one good thing about this trip…I get to see Kurt again.

**Quinn POV**

We are about halfway to the lake when I realize what our parents weren't telling us. The Shuester family was going to be there. I don't know how I didn't think of it earlier, after all they do own like five houses on the lake. Oh this will be one joyful summer.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt pov

Yeeeessssss back at the lake, woooooooo this is going to be beast. Ok I know what you're thinking that I'm a loser if I am a teenage guy who thinks spending my whole summer on a lake with my family is cool. But you don't know MY family, were just your ordinary (take notice of my sarcasm) family, who own 7 houses, 21 cars, and not to mention our 4 yachts. On top of that this lake is the best; there are hot babes, jet skis, and the best beach you will ever see in your life. It gets kind of irritating though spending two months with just your family, I mean I just wish there was another family here with us. There used to be at one point, but you see that didn't end so well. We spent a night in the hospital because the kids caused my sister to have an allergic reaction. All though if I may say , but don't tell Rachel I said this, those Martinez girls were HOT. DING! Oooooohhhhh the popcorns ready!

Kurt POV

OH MY GAGA! We are finally back at the lake! This is superfantasticalmagiclunicor nglitter….. ya I just said that don't hate appreciate. Soo I got all the gossip for you today, I heard that the Martinez family is coming back to the lake this summer. I don't know about you but I think that's going to be on big mess, although that Blaine boy is going to be there…. So I think you can understand why I'm so excited. Ya that's right I play for the other team, but I don't play sports... Sweating ugh my make-up would run and my hair would be ruined…. So until they come out with a Gucci tracksuit you won't see me out on the field.

Artie POV

I was just chillen in my Lamborghini when I saw them arrive. I was like WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOIN HERE! Dint they get the memo we don't want them around…. This is my turf and I don't need that Puck kid screwin it up again. You know what this gangsta act isn't working for me so let me formally introduce myself. My name is Artie Shuester, I'm a mathlete, gleek , and future movie director, feel free to look me up in a few years I'll be a star. So back to what I was saying, I was sitting outside when I saw the oh so familiar limo pull up into the lake house across from us. I can't believe they are back after 6 summers. I wonder how Rachel will react because they are back…. Ooo I should probably hide anything breakable… because THE MARTINEZ FAMILY HAS RETURNED!


	6. Chapter 6

Sam pov :

Are you kidding me back again after what happened six years ago I thought we would never see this place again. but I was wrong ok it's not that I'm mad that I have to spend whole summer on a wicked nice lake with my family I just don't want to have an unexpected run in with them again you now that I think about it I don't know why we hated them but we did so whatever. The whole fucking ride I had to sit there listening to my brother puck whine about how there are so many ladies he had to leave for the summer and how this vacation is going to turn into world war three real fast. You know that awkward part in the movie when you make weird eye contact with the enemy well me and artie were in the middle of a serious stare down just by that I can tell this is gonna be one FUN summer. From my spot outside I hear a loud WHAT and a huge thud come from inside. All of a sudden I see a fuming Puck stomp outside. All of a sudden I hear my mom calling my name to come inside. Uh Oh. I get inside and see my whole family (aside from Puck) sitting in the living room. Oh great we only have family meetings when something serious happens. I sit down and my mom starts talking. "I have some news that most of you won't be too excited to hear… tonight we are going over to the Schuesters house for dinner." All of a sudden all my siblings are yelling at once. "What! No! Why!" I hear Quinn yell. "But they hate us" I hear Mike yell. And then I hear Brittany say "Who are the shoesters? Do they own a shoe store?"…. sometimes I wonder about her. Once all the yelling dies down my mom starts talking again "stop over reacting they don't hate you and we are going because Will and Shelby invited us over so that we can catch up. Now go get ready dinner starts at four and I don't want to hear any if, ands, or buts about" and with that she walked away. Well isn't this a great way to start the summer I think to myself… better make sure there's no red die nearby.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so we are going to start trying to post at least 1 chapter every week so please keep the reviews up thnx_

_Santana's pov_

So I just finished getting ready for dinner over the Schuesters house. You will not believe what my mom made me where….. A knee length pink dress. **Santana Lopez-Martinez does not do knee length!** All this because of a stupid dinner! "Santana honey, come downstairs we are leaving. " I hear my mom say from downstairs…. God this is going to be a night in hell. I get downstairs and I can't believe what I see, where all freakin matching… like what. My sister and mom are wearing the same dress as me and my brothers and dad are all wearing suits with pink ties. It looks like where going to the freakin Emmys. What kind of dinner is this? Oh well at least have Britts and Q to keep me entertained… now that I think about it, tonight could be really fun. We all get into our limo to take the quick ride over to you know who's house…. Really like why can't we take a boat? We really have to arrive in style, although I always arrive in style.

_Matt's pov_

**DING! DONG! **I got up off the couch cause the rest of my brothers and sister were playing sing it. The minute I opened the door I was blinded by the ugliest color of pink in the world and the seven gloomiest faces I ever saw. I recognized their faces but there was one that stuck out the most….. Quinn my old best friend and secret crush. I was hoping there was some way I could get out of this really awkward situation because Quinn and I are like in the middle of a staring contest while the rest of her family files into my house. I should probably tell you about our past. We used to be inseparable, even though Rachel still hated them for what happened we were still best friends. I felt kind of bad betraying my sister, but I really liked this girl even if I was only 7. Are parents were the only ones that knew we were friends they always made sly comments about us ending up together. I wonder if she ever knew I liked her guess I have this summer to figure that out. Now that I look at her she's really beautiful now, her hair is a honey blonde like the sun and just by looking at it you can tell it's soft and silky. You know those hot babes I was mentioning earlier I guess she one of them now. We finally stopped staring at each other long enough to hear a crash come from the living room. We both ran in to see what happened when I got inside all I see I Noah against a wall with a my mom's favorite vase crashed all around his feet with a steaming Rachel giving him the ugliest glare ever. About one second later are parents and Mr. and Mrs. Martinez came rushing in. _ "Oh my god Rachel that's my favorite vase go to your room" my_ mother screamed. Rachel tried to argue but it wasn't getting her anywhere. She reluctantly went and my mom told everyone else to go to the game room while the adults had a "grown-up talk" and clean up the vase. Finn led the way to the elevator and we went to the basement.


End file.
